Dame luz para ver en la oscuridad
by Goldmoon-77
Summary: A veces, cuando la oscuridad te envuelve necesitas una luz que te ilumine. Pero¿y si ya la has encontrado?¿Cómo se lo dirías?DxH. Entren y dejen sus reviews!


Hola! Éste es el segundo fic que escribo sobre Harry Potter, aunque es mi primer one-shot. Es un DracoxHermione para variar (N/A: ¡cómo adoro esta pareja!).

Para que se aclaren, en el fic Draco y Hermione son Premios Anuales y están en su último curso.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que reconozcan en el fic son de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los uso por el placer de escribir.

¡Espero que les guste! Nos vemos abajo.

Dame luz para ver en la oscuridad By Goldmoon77

El tren escarlata había salido del andén 9 y ¾ a las once en punto, como era habitual. En ése momento( unas horas más tarde) giraba la última curva hacia su destino, permitiendo a sus ocupantes contemplar por primera vez en ése curso el imponente castillo donde pasarían los próximos diez meses.

Hogwarts. El lugar donde muchos habían encontrado el hogar y la comprensión que no tenían en casa. El lugar donde habían aprendido a aceptarse a sí mismos, y a entender que la magia era algo más que estrambóticas palabras y agitar un trozo de madera. 

Porque Hogwarts no era un colegio cualquiera. Era uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería del mundo. Y los pasajeros que iban en aquel tren no eran simples alumnos, eran magos y brujas que se preparaban para un curso más.

Sí, hoy era 1 de Septiembre y, por tanto, el primer día del curso, pero para muchos de los ocupantes del tren aquel no era un curso más. Para los alumnos de séptimo era su último curso, y, por eso, aquel viaje tenía un deje de tristeza para algunos de ellos.

Una bonita morena miraba caer la lluvia por la ventana invadida por estos pensamientos, por los recuerdos y por la nostalgia que sabía que sentiría cuando dejara aquel lugar por última vez.

Suspiró mientras observaba el castillo. Realmente lo iba a echar de menos. El ruido de la puerta la despertó de su ensoñación. Era Parvati.

- Hermione, tengo un mensaje para ti- dijo a la vez que le daba un sobre con las letras Señorita Granger escritas en color rojo escarlata- Es sobre tus deberes de Premio Anual.

- Gracias, Parvati.

- De nada- contestó ésta mientras se quedaba mirando a Hemione-Bueno, ¿no vas a abrirlo?- preguntó impaciente.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta. Sabía que Parvati era cotilla,¡pero no hasta aquel punto, por Merlín! Ron la libró de responder.

- Tal vez luego Parvati, ahora está un poco mareada por el traqueteo del tren.

- Oh bueno-murmuró contrariada- ya me contarás lo que pone eh? Bye!- se despidió, y, acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

Cuando los pasos de la Gryffindor resonaban en la lejanía, los tres estallaron en carcajadas.

- Lo de Parvati es increíble-exclamó Harry con una gran sonrisa- Tienes suerte de que te haya dado el sobre cerrado- ironizó.

- Harry tiene razón- asintió Ron- pero, ¿por qué no lo abres ya?

- ¿Y ahora quién es el cotilla?- rió la morena mientras comenzaba a abrir el sobre.

- Yo no soy cotilla- explicó un molesto Ron- lo mío es interesarme por mis amigos, lo de Parvati sí que es ...- el pelirrojo se interrumpió al ver la cara de Hermione.

Ésta acababa de leer la carta y una expresión contrariada apareció en su rostro.

- ¿ Pasa algo malo?- preguntó Harry preocupado.

- Más o menos, según como lo mires - respondió Hermione mientras le lanzaba la carta a Harry que estaba enfrente suyo.

El buscador, con sus excelentes reflejos la cogió rápidamente al vuelo y comenzó a leerla, mientras Ron, que se encontraba al lado de Harry, la leía por encima del hombro de su amigo.

La carta decía así:

Querida señorita Granger:

Le escribo esta carta para informarle sobre su primer deber como Premio Anual.

Recientemente se ha producido una grave epidemia en el colegio de una rara enfermedad llamada Engwar, que, al parecer, sólo afecta a los elfos domésticos. 

Aunque éstos ya han vencido a la enfermedad, los medimagos consideran conveniente que descansen un día más (el día de hoy), y que se incorporen mañana a sus tareas correspondientes. Por este motivo, hemos tenido que buscar personal rápidamente para suplir su falta ante el inmediato comienzo del curso. Sin embargo, no hemos podido encontrar a nadie que se ocupara del equipaje de los alumnos, así que tanto usted, como el otro Premio Anual (que ya ha sido debidamente avisado) se encargarán de este asunto.

Hagrid les dará las restantes explicaciones e instrucciones a su llegada a la estación.

Tanto el director como yo comprendemos que no es del todo justo el encargarles este asunto, pero esperamos, como Premios Anuales que son, que no se opongan.

Atentamente: 

Minerva McGonagall, directora adjunta.

- Vaya marrón. ¿Sabes quién es el otro Premio Anual?- preguntó Harry a Hermione tras acabar de leer la carta.

- No, pero pronto lo sabré- respondió ella señalando la estación a la que se acercaban con rapidez.

Unos minutos después se escuchó en el tren el chirriar de los frenos y, en poco más de un segundo, se abrieron las puertas, por las que empezaron a salir los alumnos. 

- ¡Los de primer año por aquí, por favor!- gritaba un enorme hombre con un candil encendido en su mano derecha.

Los tres amigos siguieron su voz y en seguida se encontraron con Hagrid.

- ¿Preparados para vuestro último curso?- sonrió el semigigante.

- No mucho- contestaron Harry y Ron sonriendo a su vez.

Hermione, en cambio, respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer, Hagrid?

- ¿Lo que tienes que hacer?- repitió un confuso Hagrid. De repente su cara se iluminó-Ah, si. Casi lo olvido. El asunto de los elfos domésticos.

- Eso- asintió la morena.

-Espera que llegue el otro Premio Anual y os lo explicaré a ambos. Por cierto Hermione, enhorabuena por el título.

-Gracias Hagrid- dijo una sonriente Hermione- aunque ya me lo habías dicho por carta.

- Quería hacerlo personalmente- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, a la vez que volvía a llamar a los alumnos de primero.

En ése momento Hermione escuchó una conocida y fría voz a su espalda, que la hizo estremecer, aunque nadie de los presentes pareció darse cuenta.

- No me digas que tú eres el otro Premio Anual. Debería haberlo adivinado.

La morena se giró y confirmó sus sospechas. Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó Hermione con un tinte de ironía en su voz.

Draco ni se inmutó. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo bonita que estaba.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estáis los dos aquí escucharme bien- dijo entonces un tranquilo Hagrid. Seguramente él ya sabía quién era el otro Premio Anual porque su expresión no cambió lo más mínimo- Aunque antes de empezar Harry y Ron deberíais marcharos ya o no quedarán carruajes.

- No me importa, yo no me muevo de aquí- dijo Harry desconfiado.

- ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga algo a tu amiguita, Potter? No te preocupes, el sólo hecho de pensar en tocarla me es repulsivo- le provocó Malfoy, con palabras que en realidad no sentía.

Hermione emitió un gemido de dolor cuando estas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón. Sin embargo, nadie las escuchó, porque un furioso Harry había sacado su varita y amenazaba con ella a Malfoy. Mientras tanto, los alumnos de primero miraban todo aquello con la boca abierta.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Hagrid enfadado- menudo ejemplo para los nuevos estudiantes- Tú-Hagrid señaló a Draco- cierra la boca o te la lavo con jabón- y tú- Hagrid señaló a Harry- vete ya. Ron sácalo de aquí.

- Pero…

- Harry se cuidarme sola. No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Hermione.

El buscador suspiró y asintió lentamente. Junto con el pelirrojo montaron en el último carruaje, y, unos instantes después, desaparecían dejando tras ellos unas pequeñas nubes de polvo.

- Bien, las instrucciones no son complicadas, aunque sí algo engorrosas. Tenéis que quedaros aquí vigilando el equipaje mientras…

-¡¿QUÉ!- interrumpió Draco- Si de verdad creéis que voy a quedarme bajo la lluvia a hacer un trabajo destinado al servicio es que estáis más locos de lo que pensaba.

- Si no quieres quedarte sin el "gran honor"(que en mi opinión no mereces) de ser un Premio Anual no tienes elección- contestó Hagrid fríamente- Escucharme bien porque sólo voy a explicarlo una vez, ya llego bastante tarde. Cuando los thestrals hayan llevado a todos los alumnos al castillo, yo volveré con ellos y con unos "carromatos" de los que tirarán, en los que meteremos el equipaje de los estudiantes y lo llevaremos al castillo. De darle a cada alumno su equipaje correspondiente se ocupará el profesor Dumbledore, no os preocupéis por eso.¿Alguna pregunta?- preguntó Hagrid al acabar aquel "mini discurso" que les había soltado.

-Pero hay miles de alumnos en el colegio, ¿cuántos viajes vamos a tener que hacer?-inquirió Hermione preocupada.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa. A veces Hermione podía ser tan…¿inocente? No estaba muy seguro de que ésa fuera la palabra, pero bueno, ¿qué más daba? Estaba preciosa cuando se concentraba en su "trabajo"(N/A: deberes de clase, de prefecta…ya me entienden), Draco lo sabía bien pues solía mirarla cuando trabajaba en la biblioteca, con una ligera sonrisa cuando un trabajo le estaba saliendo bien, o, en cambio, mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera que le volvía loco, cuando no encontraba la información que necesitaba.

Le había llevado su tiempo aceptar que estaba enamorado sin remedio de aquella sangresucia, como él solía llamarla, aunque nunca se lo confesaría.¿La razón principal? No había una sola, sino varias. 

Primero porque iba en contra de sus principios, de lo que su padre le había enseñado.

Segundo porque le daba miedo que ella no lo correspondiera y que le hiciera daño. Sí, señoras y señores, por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy tenía miedo. Aunque también era la primera vez que Draco se enamoraba, así que dejémoslo estar.

Y, tercero, porque si ella llegaba a corresponderlo…

La contestación de Hagrid hizo que Draco interrumpiera sus pensamientos.

- No te preocupes por eso Hermione, los carruajes estarán agrandados mágicamente(N/A: ¿Se acuerdan de las tiendas de campaña que le habían prestado al señor Weasley en el libro 4 cuando fueron a ver el mundial de quidditch? Pues esto sería algo parecido pero en forma de carruaje)- Bueno, vendré lo más pronto posible-y, sin más, Hagrid se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el lago, seguido de un enjambre de alumnos de primero, que miraban a su alrededor con la boca abierta, como si fuera la primera vez que veían el mundo.

Ninguno de los dos Premios Anuales emitió sonido alguno mientras Hagrid se alejaba. Estaban demasiado consternados para hablar. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, volvieron a entrar en el tren, pues era el único sitio donde podrían protegerse de la lluvia, que había empezado a caer con más intensidad.

Una vez dentro se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro, lo más lejos que pudieron y mirando en direcciones opuestas, como si el sólo hecho de mirarse les diera miedo.

Pero, tras unos cinco minutos de aplastante silencio, Draco decidió que ya estaba bien. Así que habló, y sus palabras resonaron por el tren casi vacío. 

- ¡Malditos elfos! Están hechos para trabajar, no para ponerse enfermos- ¡Mierda! No debí haber dicho eso. Ahora Hermione le empezaría a chillar y a recriminarle por sus palabras, después lloverían insultos y, al final, Draco se sentiría mal el resto del día. 

Afortunadamente para él no era mucho, pues ya había caído la noche. De hecho, si no fuera por las luces que iluminaban el interior del tren, ambos quedarían envueltos en la más completa oscuridad.

Sin embargo, Hermione no hizo ninguna de éstas cosas. Sencillamente se lo quedó mirando fijamente sin decir nada.

Ojos avellana contra ojos color mercurio. Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que Hermione se levantó y se acercó a Draco. Cuando llegó a su altura le hizo una pregunta con tono suave y a la vez amargo.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso?

Draco se quedó sin palabras, no sólo por la extrema cercanía de la morena, sino también porque nunca la había visto así. Tan seria y tan decepcionada, todo a la vez. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento, se levantó, con lo que quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de Hermione.

Ésta no pareció darse cuenta e insistió.

-¿De verdad lo piensas?- preguntó con el mismo tono suave y tintado de amargura.

Una lágrima silenciosa se deslizó por el rostro de Hermione haciendo que Draco se sintiera aún peor, si eso era posible. Entonces Hermione pareció sacar fuerzas de flaqueza porque comenzó a hablar, sacándose todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

Entre lágrimas habló de sus padres, de lo que le dolía su muerte a manos de los mortífagos, de la soledad que había llegado después, y de Draco, de lo mucho que lo quería y de lo mucho que él la odiaba.

Draco no sabía que decir, ella le amaba, ¡le amaba! Todo aquello parecía irreal, como si fuera un maravilloso sueño(salvo la parte en la que Hermione lloraba, claro está)del que no querría despertar(N/A: Que cursilada acabo de soltar… xD ). La abrazó tiernamente hasta que las lágrimas de la morena empezaron a acabarse.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¡Acababa de confesar su amor a Draco! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Ahora Draco tendría un motivo más para reírse de ella.

Sin embargo, no parecía que fuera a burlarse inmediatamente de ella, pues la abrazaba con algo parecido a…¿cariño? Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Acto seguido se desembarazó de los brazos de Draco y posó su mirada en los grisáceos ojos de él. 

Fue Draco, como la vez primera, el que volvió a romper el silencio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó. 

Hermione asintió lentamente.

- Es sólo que cuando oigo palabras que desprecian aquello que consideran inferior, no puedo evitar acordarme de mis padres y de los motivos por los que los mortífagos los asesinaron. ¿Puedo saber…?

- ¿Sí?- la instó el rubio. 

-¿Por qué?

No dijo más pero Draco entendió.

- Porque te quiero- contestó éste simplemente.

-¿Qué? Pero si yo soy… 

- Hija de muggles - finalizó Draco- lo sé. A veces el corazón toma decisiones que no entiende la mente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione no podía creerlo. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser verdad. Casi esperaba oír el ruido del despertador, indicando que, efectivamente, estaba soñando. Pero pasaron los minutos y sólo se escuchaba el silencio.

Draco empezaba a ponerse nervioso, tal vez había oído mal y, de ser así, acababa de quedar como un imbécil. Tenía que asegurarse, así que preguntó:

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Tú…¿me quieres?- murmuró suavemente Hermione.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, así que se tiró a la piscina(N/A: metafóricamente hablando claro).

- Sí-contestó simplemente. 

Lo dijo de tal manera que a Hermione no le cupo la menor duda de que hablaba totalmente en serio. Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a aparecer lentamente en su rostro, lo que tranquilizó de sobremanera a Draco.

Y, en menos de un segundo, la morena había acortado la distancia que había entre ellos, cerrando la puerta en las narices a cualquier duda que todavía hubiera en aquel tren.

A Draco aquel beso lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa, pero enseguida se rehizo y la correspondió con pasión. En aquel beso pusieron todo lo que no podían decir con palabras, sus miedos, sus dudas…y, sobretodo el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que nunca se habían confesado.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse y romper aquel maravilloso momento, pero la necesidad de aire se volvía imperiosa, así que se separaron jadeantes. Justo en ése momento las luces del tren parpadearon y se apagaron.

Draco notó el movimiento de Hermione hacia su varita para, seguramente, producir luz, pero no llegó a hacerlo pues una mano se lo impidió suavemente.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione confusa- Se necesita luz para ver por la noche, ¿sabes?

- ¿Para qué? Si tú eres la luz que ilumina mi oscuridad.

Hermione se ruborizó hasta el cuello y se abrazó con fuerza a Draco, a lo que el rubio correspondió casi al instante. Ahora que se habían encontrado y aceptado, nadie volvería a separarlos.

Pues ahí lo tienen. Ya saben, opinen aunque sea para decir que no les gustó vale? Nos vemos!


End file.
